


Friends or Foes

by JamJom



Category: Little Witch Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Dad Might, Diana vs. Andrew, Diana/Iida is for humour and not serious, Gen, Intense, Maybe teensy bit of angst, More tags and characters to be added, Oblivious Diana, Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJom/pseuds/JamJom
Summary: After the incident with the Hero Killer: Stain, UA decided to send Class 1-A to Luna Nova for various reasons. However, there is more in store for these young heroes as they face a new foe. The only problem is that they need to work together and if they don't, it will be their downfall. Will they be able to set aside their differences and defeat the villain that threatens the Hero and Magic world?





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone starts ranting about my choice of a ship, it's really just for laughs. You'll see why. Also, this takes place after the Vs. Hero Killer Arc (except the prologue) and after the anime for Little Witch Academia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month of April is nearing it's end which means Diana's birthday is coming. However, Akko always has something for people's birthdays and she definitely has one for Diana!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, When ever Hannah and Barbara talk they always switch for every line of dialogue. For example, If Hannah starts saying something, the next line of dialogue will be Barbara and then it will return to Hannah then it goes on and on.

The morning sun rose to greet Luna nova to a fresh new day. Most of the students were asleep during this time, but not all. Diana awoke once the sun could be seen. She slipped off her bed the same as she has before. She left her small area and headed out to prepare for the day. Hannah and Barbara were currently still sleeping but she let them, considering that it was Saturday. It was two days before her birthday.

Once her uniform was put on, she headed out into the hallway for some studying in the Library. On her way there, she thought about the dream she had. It was quite a strange one. Just as she was about to recall her dream, she spotted Akko, sneaking around. It appeared that she was carrying something in her arms that was about the size of a basket ball. She sighed as she stood there, waiting for Akko to notice her. Unfortunately, it took her about five minutes until she finally realized that Diana is standing right in front of her.

"D-Diana!?"

"What are you doing Akko?"

"N-Nothing!" She yelped with a high-pitched voice. Diana felt as though she was about to face palm but instead crossed her arms.

"It is quite obvious that you're lying. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Diana did not believe her.

"What do you have in your hands?" She asked Akko with tone that she isn't playing around.

"It's a box! Seriously! A box!" She held it out and it was indeed a cardboard box.

"Why did you act as though you were caught?"

"I was surprised?" She said almost as if she was questioning herself.

"That wasn't a proper answer but I will take it." Diana didn't want to deal with trouble this early in the morning, so she let Akko off the hook.

"Thanks Diana!" Akko shouted while speeding down the hall.

Diana was about to tell her to not run in the halls but she was already at the other side and dashing through a door. She continued her walk towards the Library. She let her thoughts wander until she arrived. She entered and headed straight for the healing section. This area of the library was the furthest from the entrance but was definitely not the smallest. The only way to get to such a place is to open a door with an object control spell. She simply waved her wand at the hidden door and with a green aura, it slowly creaked open. Once the opening was wide enough, she slipped through and closed it behind her. Then her attention was on the hidden area. It was almost as large as the actual library and it's structure was similar as well. Dust, dirt and bugs were scattered all over the place. It appeared that this place hasn't been used for centuries. Diana let loose a sigh of satisfaction after looking at the place. She found this place only recently, after the door to this mysterious room was opened slightly. She is the only one who currently knows this place and she plans to keep it this way. Her hand reached out to grab a book and sat down at one of the many tables.

 

* * *

 

Akko felt a rush of relief once she escaped Diana's sight. She swiftly ran through the halls and eventually made it to her room. She carefully made sure that her package didn't slip as she opened the door. She was greeted by the smell of chemicals as she noticed that Sucy was up and experimenting. 

"What do you have there Akko?" Sucy said in her monotone voice, not even looking behind her. 

"How do you even know I have something?"

"You took forever to open the door, so I suspected that you had something."

"Oh."

"Anyways," She placed her tools down and turned around. "what's in the box?"

"A gift from home!" Akko exclaimed with enthusiasm but then looked around.

"Where's Lotte?"

"She said she had a Nightfall meeting with some fans in Blytonbury, so she's out. Can you show me what's in the box already?"

"Okay, okay." Akko grabbed her wand and used it to slit open the tape. The second she opens it up she knows exactly who its from. An All Might figure laid underneath the bubble wrap.

"It's from Midoriya!"

"Who?"

"A someone from Japan, we're pretty much childhood friends."

"Okay, what's in it?"

"An All Might figurine, and two letters. One is from UA and the other is from Midoriya."

"Is the UA your talking about the Top Hero Academy in Japan?"

"Yep. You know it?"

"It's the famous school that All Might, the Number One Hero  and The Symbol of Peace went to. How does someone not know? Anyways, Open up that letter already."

"Okay, be patient!" She chooses to open Midoriya's first, since he's her friend. Unfortunately, she has to take many pauses to translate it into English 

"Dear Akko, It's been a while hasn't it? I hope you're doing well. I saw the global broadcast of you and your friends fighting the giant missile! That was amazing! Anyways, I was going to tell you this earlier but I got accepted into UA High! I know it's surprising, but the reason I was able to enter was because of my new quirk! It lets me enhance the power of my strength by 100%! The only downside is that I pretty much destroy whatever limb I use, but I'm working on it! I'll be just like All Might and I won't stop no matter what! My dream is the same as your's Akko! You want to be just like Shiny Chariot and I want to be like All Might! Let's work hard to achieve our dreams! From, Midoriya Izuku. P.S Don't forget to read the other letter!"

"Wow. He really is like you. Getting hurt and being stupid about it."

"Sucy!"

"What? Just open the next letter already."

"Fine." Akko huffed as she pulled out the other one and ripped it open. She sat there reading it instead of saying it out loud. She muttered the words on the paper in Japanese until her eyes lit up.

"Let me guess, it's one of your stupid ideas again."

"It's not stupid Sucy! It's genius! I know exactly where we're going for Diana's birthday!

 

 

There was a knock on Blue team's room. Two of the inhabitants, Hannah and Barbara answered. The visitor turns out to be Akko.

"Is Diana here?"

"No, why?" Hannah responded with a bit more of harsh tone than she had intended.

"I just wanted to ask her something. Do you know where she is?"

"We actually don't know. We haven't seen her at all today." Barbara answered.

"Do you have an idea where she would be?"

"Take a guess."

"The Library?"

"Then that's your answer."

"Okay, thanks and bye!" Akko shouted as she sprinted through the hallways.

"I wonder what happened to her." Hannah muttered as she watched her run away.

 

Akko ran past several doors and down many flights of stairs until she was spotted by Professor Finnelan.

"Miss Kagari! What are you doing! No running in the halls! How many times do I have to remind you?" she ranted.

"Sorry Finnelan Sensei! I'm in a hurry and I don't have time for a lecture! BYE!" She yelled as she fled the professor's sight.

"Miss Kagari, come back here this instant!" Finnelan shouted, but she was already long gone.

"What has gotten into her?"

 

After many twists and turns, she finally arrived to the Library. There wasn't a single soul in sight. It almost seemed deserted but that didn't stop her. She looked through all the small nooks and crannies to find Diana to no avail. 

"Where could she possibly be?" Akko threw her hands up in dismay. The sun was already setting and no one has seen her all day. After spending an extra ten minutes to look around the school and ask people if they seen Diana, she gave up headed back to her dorm. Her head hung low as she opened the door. Lotte had returned and is now on the top bunk and using her crystal ball. Sucy happened to be gone so Akko sat on Sucy's bed and pouted.

"Oh hey Akko." Lotte said. "Why are you sad? this isn't like you at all."

"I know. It's just that I can't find Diana anywhere. No one has seen her at all today! It's crazy!"

"That is strange, but I'm sure you'll find her eventually."

"But what if I never do? What if she never comes back? What if she left the school again and plans on never coming back?" She then yelled in frustration.

"It'll be fine Akko besides, it's highly unlikely that she's gone forever. Maybe she left the school and went to town."

Akko's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"Your right Lotte! Maybe she  _is_ in town! Give me lift Lotte so we can find her!"

"Huh? Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah seriously! Let's go!"

Akko dragged Lotte and her broom to the outside of the school.

"Let our adventure begin!"

"What a change in attitude." Lotte mumbled under her breath as she prepared to take off.

 

* * *

 

 

After hours of intense study in this hidden room, Diana finally realized how long she has been there once she noticed the sun's orange rays hit her face. She also just realized that she missed Breakfast and Lunch as her stomach growled aggressively. She stood up and returned all the books to their original spots. After that was done, she left the room and closed it behind her. She sped across the hallways and into the cafeteria, where she grabbed a late snack. After that Diana headed back to her dorm where she was happily greeted by a worried Hannah and Barbara.

"Diana!" They both shouted in unison. They both hugged Diana tightly, which she was not ready for. She hasn't been hugged for ages, so this felt strange to her.

"G-Girls, what happened while I was gone that made you do this?"

They realized their unusual behavior and quickly let go.

"You were gone for so long!" Barbara said.

"And we were worried!" Hannah added.

"How long was I gone for?"

"The ENTIRE DAY!" They both shouted in sync.

Diana was surprised by this fact but then noticed the sun's last bits light before sinking into the Earth. She couldn't believe that she was there for so long. It semed to her that she was only there for a few hours but everything else proved otherwise.

'We first thought that you just left early for a patrol."

"But you didn't come back until now!"

"Even Akko asked if you were around"

"Where were you?"

"I was simply studying in the Library."

"Akko went to Library but didn't see you there at all."

"I may have been eating a snack when she came to see me."

"No one saw you when we looked around."

"It happened to be that I did not see anyone either."

Hannah and Barbara looked at Diana with concerned looks.

"It's true." It wasn't entirely the truth, but she didn't see anyone during her time in the Library.

"Alright, fine."

"We trust you Diana."

"But don't leave us like that without a note!"

"Yeah! We were worried sick!"

"I suppose I forgot to write one this morning. I haven't been myself today."

"Did something happen?"

"Perhaps I didn't have a good rest last night."

"Okay, well don't do something like that again!"

"I promise."

 

 

Another hour flew by with Diana having a discussion with Hannah and Barbara while drinking tea. Suddenly, there were several sharp knocks on the door. Diana decided to answer it. The person knocking was obviously Akko.

"DIANA!" Akko bawled her eyes out as soon as she saw her.

"A-Akko calm down. please."

After ten minutes of Akko crying buckets of tears on the sofa, she finally was able to ask Diana a very important question.

"Hey Diana."

"Yes Akko?"

"Let's go to Japan for your birthday!"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote all of that today. It feels great to be writing something again. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! See you next time!


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time of convincing Diana, The New Nine Witches head to Japan where they watch a very special event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys are were waiting for the MHA cast to come out, well here they are! also, when people are speaking in another language that's not English it will all be in italics.

It was Sunday. The day The New Nine Witches head to Japan. Eight of them anyways. Akko rose early in the morning and wore orange-red shorts, a white t-shirt and an orange jacket. Her roommates Lotte and Sucy also were up. They both wore their uniforms with the coat, since they didn't know what to wear. They grabbed their luggage and headed out. Akko smirked just by thinking about her genius plan. She first had to beg the professors to let them visit Japan and they finally did, once she accepted the conditions.

"I'll meet you guys outside, Kay?" Akko said to her roommates.

"Okay Akko, come soon!" Lotte responded as she and Sucy left the building.

Akko flew across the halls of Luna Nova with the speed of lightning as she headed for Diana's room. Once she passed several surprised students, she finally arrived. She knocked on her door with vigor until she finally opened up.

"Oh, hello Akko." She opened the door to be shocked by a very exhausted Akko. She didn't let it show however.

"Hey, Diana. I..I'm glad to see you." She barley huffed as she stood with her hands on her knees and heavily breathing.

After a few minutes of Akko taking a break, they finally began to leave Luna Nova.

"Akko."

"Yeah Diana?"

"Who exactly will be on this trip?"

"Well, Me, You, Sucy, Lotte, Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka and Ursula Sensei!"

"I see. Is there a reason we are specifically going to Japan?"

"it's a surprise!"

They eventually made it to the front of the school to find everyone already there. Everyone wore uniform, like Sucy and Lotte except Chariot. She wore clothes similar to Akko, just without the jacket and in different colors.

"Hey, what took you so long? We'll be late for the flight if we take any longer." Amanda asked with a loud and irritated voice.

"You are correct Amanda. Let's head to the airport, since everyone is here." Diana concluded quickly.

Everyone pulled out their brooms and placed all their luggage on top. Akko hitched a ride with Lotte, while Ursula rode with Diana. 

"Tia Freyre!" They all shouted in unison. The brooms flew across the land until they arrived to the Leyline Terminal. Akko pondered why they headed towards the terminal in the first place. After the Grand Triskellion was opened, magic was now everywhere and witches can fly without the need of the Sorcerer's Stone. Same goes for wands. her question was soon answered once they flew into the Leyline.

The sensation never changed. It was always the feeling of being stretched and then slingshot into the tunnel without pain. She learned to stop panicking when ever she enters, but she can never stop a reaction. She released a small yelp once they flew in. After flying for while, they eventually made a turn and eventually to the next Leyline. This next station turns out to be Glastonbury. As they flew across, Akko began to recollect her memories from here. She spotted the place where she first met Lotte and the bridge that she fell in after meeting Sucy. She smiled at those few moments and thought about how far she had finally come from there to now.

Eventually, they arrived to the train station where they bought tickets and it rode to the airport.  

"Why can't we just fly there instead of ride a broom?"

"Akko, riding brooms can be physically exhausting. Witches have limit to how much magic they can use. the more they use, the closer they get to the limit. It's similar to muscles. You may be fine in the beginning, but the more you work, the more tired it gets until you stop. Everyone is tired from flying, so it's best if we let them rest." Ursula explained.

"Then is there a reason why didn't we just fly there instead of through the terminal?"

"The Leyline Terminals are like magical highways. It's the fast lane to get to somewhere. Also, riding though the terminals don't strain on your magic capacity, so it is the logical choice."

"I see." Akko could understand about half of what Professor Ursula said, but it was enough for her.

"Don't even think about it Akko. We'll be there before you know it." Amanda added with a signature grin.

The group spent thirty minutes talking about different things. Lotte, Constanze fell asleep and Jasminka was simply eating chips, so they were out of the conversation.

"Hey Akko."

"Yeah Amanda?"

'Which city are we going to again? I forgot."

"The capital of Japan, Tokyo!"

"It's what I suspected anyways." Sucy responded.

"What are we gonna do then?"

"Sightseeing, eating and we'll go to a very special event!"

'What's this event? Tell me!"

"I'll tell when it's time."

Soon, the team arrived to their destination and flew the rest there. They together entered the great white building. Akko could tell that Diana was not used to the technology of the place. They ran around, looking for their flight until they found it. They showed their passports to the check-in which they had to clarify to that their witches. once they made past that, it was time for the metal detectors. They suspected that their wands would set off the alarm, so they told them about their small situation.

"I'm afraid that we don't have phones but we have wands." The professor attempted to explain.

'Wands?" The officer at the station asked "Are you witches?"

"We are indeed witches, famous ones in fact." Diana added.

"Wait a minute." He quickly analyzed them until a look of realization flooded his face.

"Are you the guys the New Nine Witches from that broadcast?" 

"Yes we are."

"I can't believe that I'm in front of some famous people right now! Can I take a photo?"

They accepted and the officer let them place their wands in the bucket of phones and belts. After they passed there, all they needed to do was to wait. After sometime, they boarded the plane. Akko, Diana and Ursula sat in one row of seats while across from them sat Amanda, Sucy and Lotte. In the row behind Akko sat Jasminka and Constanze with a stranger. For most of the flight, Akko slept. When she was awake, she spoke to Diana, Ursula, Lotte, Sucy and Amanda about different things. Many times she tried to enter a conversation Diana and Ursula were having about Magic Astrology but lost them at the first sentence about constellations.

After what felt like a million years, they arrived in Tokyo. It was about midnight so everyone felt jet lag, except for Akko. After all, she was near her home town. Once they all left the plane and grabbed their luggage, they headed straight for a taxi. Akko did all the talking while Ursula and Diana attempted to handle the money. They headed straight into Tokyo, where they decided to find their hotel. According to Akko, they received the tickets and the hotel stay from a letter. They have about three days before needing to return to England. By the time they signed into the hotel, they were drained from all their energy but they had to choose their rooms. Apparently the letter booked three rooms to be used, so they went with their respective teams, with Diana and Ursula sharing one. Once they established the rooms, Akko simply flopped onto a bed and it was lights out for her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day arrived which meant it's Diana's birthday. She awakened from another strange dream which she has yet to understand. However, her thoughts were wavered away once she realized that she must prepare for the day. After getting dressed in the Luna Nova uniform, which Akko suggested to everyone, she finished her other preparations before noticing that Professor Chariot was nowhere to be found. Instead of looking for the professor, she simply headed out to meet with everyone else. The second she left the room, she was bombarded by confetti, squawkers and blowouts being thrown and played by everyone, including Chariot. She noticed that Akko was particularly blowing into her squawker the hardest out everyone compared to Chariot, who was barely blowing it.

"You all realize that it is seven in the morning and some people are still asleep."

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sucy said to Akko, breaking the silence.

"This was a lot better in head!" She protested before turning to Diana. "Anyways, we're going somewhere today for your birthday Diana!"

"What is this place exactly?"

"The UA sports festival!"

 

 

Before she knew it, she was in a taxi headed straight for UA High. She did not expect this to happen, but there was a very small chance. After all, they became known as witch heroes and were often asked to take photos with strangers on the street. She thought it would end there, but it seemed that this school wanted them to come. She thought carefully about UA. The only few facts she could remember is that this school is where All Might went to and is the top hero school in Japan. Unfortunately, her thought were interrupted by a certain redheaded O'Neill.

"So, since we're going to a sports festival for heroes, what are your quirks?"

"My blood is poisonous and it's potency depends on what I eat." Sucy flatly stated.

'My quirk allows me to summon and calm spirits. It's been passed down my family for generations."

"The more I eat, the stronger I become!" Jasminka beamed while chomping down another bag of chips. 

"Constanze's quirk makes her smarter the more she builds and makes stuff." Stanbot announced for her.

"What's your quirk Amanda?" Akko questioned earnestly.

"Mine? Mine lets me use fire in my hands or feet, only if i'm kicking or punching or just running. But to be honest, I don't like it."

"That's so cool Amanda! Why don't you like it?"

"It's something passed down my through my freaking messed up family. And my family _really_ wants me to use it but, I don't listen to anyone."

"Oh, um. Well, Diana what's your quir-" Her sentence was cut off from the car stopping suddenly, slamming her into the seat in front.

 _"Hey! What happened?"_ Her annoyance changed into realization as she noticed a pro hero sprawled front of the car.

Diana felt her instincts tell her to grab her wand and get outside, but she began to think about the consequences. Students who do not have the Magic Handler's License and use magic out of school grounds is illegal. Depending on what is used will depend on the punishment. However, her own willpower and instincts took over as she bolted out of the car.

"DIANA!" she could hear Akko's yells, but her mind was set on one thing. Saving this person. The prodigy hurriedly extended her wand and held the man's head in her hands. he appeared to be unconscious and no visible damage could be seen but she couldn't take any chances. She quickly muttered a healing spell and instantly the light from the wand enveloped the person. While the magic healed him, she looked at his features. He seemed to be made of wood. His arms, hands and everything and even parts of his clothes were as well. Over his body, he wore a black body suit with the sleeves cut of at his arms by metallic bands. She continued to concentrate her magic until Akko finally made it to her.

"DIANA! Hey! Why did you just jump out of the car? Wait, is that..." Akko stopped in her tracks staring right at him. "IS THAT KAMUI WOODS?"

While Akko was freaking out about a famous pro hero in front of her, he awoke. He first was surprised and almost smacked Diana in the face with his quirk before realizing what happened.

 _"Whoa! Are you guys witches?"_ Kamui earnestly asked.

 _"Yeah we are! Famous ones too! By the way, if you can speak English that would probably be better."_   Akko said with pride.

 _"Oh, uh Okay._ " He then turned to the heiress. "Thank you very much but I must leave now." He extended his hand to the top of a building and hauled himself up. "Bye!"

 

 

After that small incident and thirty minutes, they finally arrived at UA. Akko was ecstatic. She was babbling about a childhood friend and meeting him here and several other things Diana could not hear. They headed to where the event was taking place but had some trouble with the security. They were not sure about wands being brought, since they had to bring their security up higher from an incident that had happened at the near beginning of this month. They wouldn't budge until Akko and Chariot explained that they were invited as the New Nine Witches from Luna Nova and Akko even showed the letter as proof. Once they entered, they could immediately smell the food from the stalls which they went to. Most of the food they bought was eaten by Jasminka and Akko and only a few other foods were eaten by the other member of the team.

While waiting for the festival to officially begin, they all walked around and talked. they eventually walked into a pair of pro heroes.

"Is that MOUNT LADY!?" Akko yelled. "And is that KAMUI WOODS AGAIN?"

Diana looked at the two heroes and it was indeed the same man she saved before. Kamui noticed her, so he shook hands and said his thanks. Mount lady, however was studying Diana very closely before recognizing her.

"Are you the witches that were broadcast around the world?" She inquired.

"Yes, we are." After Diana announced that, others nearby heard and bombarded her with cameras and questions.

After a while of photos being asked to be taken, it was time to enter the stadium and watch. She could feel Akko's energy and excitement for this event, but Diana wasn't very interested. She thought that this will be like any other sport event that she has been to but one thing she didn't know was that this wan't your average sports festival. Once they all settled down and the students participating in this tournament lined up, a blonde boy with a slouched posture walked up to microphone. 

From what Akko translated, he said "I'm gonna win." and then left. Diana began to think about it, but the festival started to begin so her focus was changed to there. The first event turned out to be an obstacle course. She found this intriguing as this didn't seem like any other sports event. She carefully watched everyone as they used their quirks to their advantage. The ones ahead, Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo used their powers the most, either blasting across the area or sliding on the ice. She felt herself beginning to enjoy it. Once the last obstacle, the minefield came, she was sure that Todoroki was going to be the winner, but to her surprise a green haired boy flew across faster than everyone else. Akko stood from her seat and cheered at the top of her lungs.

"GO MIDORIYA! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"So that's Midoriya, huh." She heard Sucy mutter.

"Who is Midoriya?" She then questioned.

"Some childhood friend that sent her his own letter and the one that gave us tickets."

"I see."

The next sport, the Calvary Battle was fascinating. The way Todoroki's team strategized was genuis. The use of the electric quirk and the creation on balanced each other and. The Bakugo team, however was not based off of strategy but simply cooperation and willpower. That of itself was amazing.

The final event, the tournament is the one that had her on the edge of the seat. The intensity and suspense in what made it exciting, but she didn't show it. For example, when Todoroki summoned the giant pillar of ice, it almost stabbed her neck, just barely touching it but she remained unfazed. The battle between Uraruka and Bakugo was interesting as well. It was battle of brains versus brawns, but the brawns side won. The most exhilarating battle was Midoriya versus Todoroki. It was truly a hair raiser. They were putting so much force and energy into their fight that the teachers had to stop them from hurting themselves any further. To Diana, Midoriya was quite similar to Akko. They stop at nothing to get what they want and even risk hurting themselves in the process. The rest of the fights was not as breathtaking as the previous one, but was still thrilling. Diana was surprised that Bakugo won, but she had no idea what was behind the victory.

Either way, this was a birthday Diana was never going to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering why Diana calls Ursula, Chariot while Akko calls her Ursula, it's because they chose to call them this. Canonically speaking, in the 24th episode when Akko is talking to Chariot and eventually finds the last word, she tells Chariot that she prefers her as Ursula and plans on calling her that. The subtitles didn't say that but you can hear her say Ursula in her sentence.  
> 


	3. Witches and Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the internships at UA, Class 1-A are now headed to a certain magic academy located in England. Midoriya is especially excited, since he may finally see an old friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter you'll see why Iida and Diana is a ship, and it's actually pretty funny. You may see tiny hints that are probably not even considered to connect them in this chapter.  
> Also, flashbacks will be in italics but hopefully you won't get confused.

Midoriya headed into the classroom with Iida for the first time after fighting Stain. He was still shaky from the experience and from the warning. Once he entered, there were questions and sympathy for him, Iida and Todoroki until Mr. Aizawa entered. The room became quiet as everyone returned to their seats.

"All right class. Listen up. You all may be surprised to learn this, but we're going to England."

The entire class was in shock. Then they started asking questions.

"First of all, I'm not answering questions right now. I'll answer them after I finish. So, we have permission slips that you need your parents to sign and they have to be returned by two days from now. This trip is mandatory and will last until the end of the semester. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

"Now, any questions?"

Everyone's hands shot up except for Kacchan's.

"Yaoyorozu."

"Where will we be headed to in England?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you the place, but it's a magic academy." A few hands were lowered while others began to whisper. "Asui."

"Why do we have to go? We've never been told about this before."

"It is true that we've only told you now without warning, but I am not allowed to tell you reason until we're there." Many more lowered. "Iida."

"Will we still learn and have exams?"

"Of course." Most of the students groaned. "But we'll have special classes that you won't be able to have here at UA." A cheer went up as all the hands left the air. "Anyone else?"

Midoriya raised his hand up high, waving frantically.

"Midoriya."

"Which teachers will be there and if there are any other classes are coming?"

"Me and All Might will be the supervisors." More cheers came from the students. " And we are the only class coming. Anything else?"

There were no hands left, so he concluded class after handing out the forms. Then All Might jumped through the door for his next class.

"Who's ready for some hero training?"

 

 

 

Midoriya couldn't help but feel thrilled throughout the day about heading to England. Especially about going to a "Magic Academy". He was very sure about where they're headed and he'll definitely meet an old friend. Everyone else in class 1-A found it a little strange about how hyper he was but waved that away. They were mostly talking about the trip.

"Dude, are you excited?" Sero asked Kirishima once classes ended for the day.

"Hell yeah I am! I can't wait to see what these "Special classes" are!"

"So am I. I bet their really exciting!"

In another conversation, Kaminari and Mineta were discussing something else.

"Do you think this "Magic Academy" will have any girls there?" Mineta wondered.

"I bet it's an all girls school since witches are the only magic users."

"Really? I hope I can get close to some."

 

 

 

The next day arrived and surprisingly, everyone handed in the forms. Aizawa was surprised by his students responsibility, but he suspected that they were simply excited to be heading to England. He then turned to his class to announce something.

"Everybody handed in the permission slips today, which means this trip will happen." A hurray erupted from Ashido and Kaminari. "We'll leave next week, so everyone prepare. I'll expect you all on Monday at four in the morning, sharp."

After that announcement, that as the only thing on class 1-A's mind. It also was the only thing they would talk about. Days whizzed by, and before they knew it, it was Monday.

Midoriya woke up at three, because All Might was planning on meeting him in front of his home at three-thirty. He swiftly said his farewells to his sleeping mom and headed out with two cases of luggage. He was greeted by All Might with a hearty hug using his quirk.

"Are you ready Young Midoriya?"

"Of course!"

They dashed through the dark morning towards the school while trying to not drop their bags.

"Young Midoriya."

"Yes All Might?"

"If they ask why we're together, tell them that we happened to meet each other on the way."

"Okay."

They eventually arrived to find out they were the last one's out of everybody. The class of 1-A stood impatiently at the front of the school waiting to board a bus.

"Didn't I tell you to come here four in the morning, sharp?" Aizawa demanded.

"Yes! And we arrived on time!" He protested.

"It's four O'two." He waved his phone's clock in his face. "And why are you two together?"

'Uh, well, um." He kept on stammering until All Might cut him off. "We happened to cross paths on our way here!"

"Well, whatever. Let's head out class." He then turned his heels and walked towards the bus. The rest of the students followed. The bus soon began to move and they were headed towards the airport. Midoriya sat between Uraruka and Iida talking about an old friend of his.

"So who is this person that your excited to meet?" Uraruka asked with a high level of curiosity.

"She's an old friend that's really similar to me."

"How so?" Iida added.

"Well, we both have a mission to become just like our idols. I want to be like All Might and she wants to be a witch named Shiny Chariot."

"Shiny Chariot? Is she the famous witch performer that used a wand called Shiny Rod?

 "Yep. You know her Uraruka?"

"Well, I was a fan when I was younger." She admitted.

"Really? But, I can see how. Her shows were quite amazing." Iida acknowledged. "It can really capture someone's attention."

"So this friend of your's was a fan that wanted to be like her?"

"Yep. She went to a magic school in England last year, and I have a feeling that it's the same one we're going to."

"Really?"

"Usually I'm correct when it comes to stuff like this, but we'll see."

The class dismounted the vehicle and headed to airport. Most of the time there was uneventful and was like any trip on a plane. The only thing that they worried about was All Might boarding the plane without any interruptions, but he apparently was flying in a private jet. They eventually boarded and prepared themselves for an eleven hour flight. He sat at the window seat, with Iida taking initiative and sitting between him and Uraruka and the best thing about it was that this flight was like any other. No attacks, nothing interesting. It was just a plane headed to England and Midoriya preferred it that way. It was a quiet break from all the intensity he endured. The USJ incident, UA sports festival and the Hero Killer: Stain. This was exactly what he needed.

Hours flew by and before he knew it, they were in England. In Japan, it would have been three in the afternoon, but here it was seven in the morning. Everyone had a case of jet lag the second they all stepped onto the solid ground.

"It feels like it's the afternoon but it's the morning!" Mina complained.

"I know right? It's so weird!" Kaminari exclaimed.

Once everyone grabbed their luggage, Aizawa began to address his students.

"All right class. All Might will be meeting with us at the academy. Make sure to speak English while your here. Is that clear?"

"Yes!"

 "Well then, let's get going." He turned in the direction of the exit and began to walk away.

"CLASS 1-A! EVERYONE WALK IN A SINGLE FILE LINE!" Iida shouted while doing his signature hand chops.

"We're already in one." Sero pointed out. "Your the only one that's not in it."

"The class representative's dilemma!" He held his head in dismay.

"Come on Iida, you don't wanna be late do you?" Midoriya said, hoping that it would give him a boost.

"Not at all!" He dashed out of the building using his engine quirk, leaving everyone in his dust.

"Wow."

They all sat in the bus and waited for it to head to school. However, Aizawa had an announcement to share before the bus leaves.

"Listen up. All of you may be wondering where exactly where we're heading, so I will tell you. The magic academy we're staying at is called Luna Nova."

"Luna Nova!?" Midoriya yelped in surprise.

"Yes, we're going to Luna Nova. Also, this place is a prestigious school where some of the greatest witches that have lived have gone to. This place happens to be an all girls school." He glared at Mineta. "Be on your best behavior."

"Yes sir!"

The ride there was almost as uneventful as the flight. There mostly only discussion about several topics, such as Luna Nova, witches and the special classes. At one point in the ride, AIzawa told everyone to prepare for some magic. Everyone was confused until the bus drove right into a glowing green and purple tunnel. Then everyone was either frightened or amazed by it. Midoriya analyzed the tunnel. It appeared to be that green root like tendrils lined the walls and there was no floor. The bus was practically floating. Eventually, the bus exited the strange tunnel and onto a dirt road. The students began to talk about what just happened until they noticed a giant castle like structure.

"Welcome to Luna Nova class."

The vehicle stopped in front of it and everyone ran outside. They all grabbed their luggage to learn that a few giant green men and some Minotaur like creatures began to carry it for them. While everyone was adjusting to strange things happening, Midoriya looked at the Luna Nova with a mission in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Akko was happily sleeping in bed until she realized that it was eight.

"Crap!"

She stumbled of her bed and swiftly put on the uniform. From what she remembered, a school from Japan is visiting Luna Nova today and she didn't want to miss it. She noticed that Lotte and Sucy were already gone. She thought about why they didn't wake her up until she noticed that her wand was missing. She spent an extra five minutes looking for it before rushing out her room and into the direction of the front of the school.

All of the student lined up accordingly at the entrance. Akko quietly snuck in front of Sucy, who remained unfazed. She was extremely lucky that she wasn't caught but quickly paid attention to the door when Professor Finnalen gave her a petrifying stare.

The door slowly opened and two men walked in front of a line of students. Gasps came from all around Akko, including her once they saw who it was. One of the men was quite burly and had a signature smile on his face and wore a brown suit. Everyone knew who he was.

It was All Might. The number one hero and the Symbol of Peace.

The man next to him was no one she had ever seen. He looked bored with long black hair and a thin grey scarf around his neck. He also wore all black and had his hands in his pockets. The teachers greeted them politely and then Headmistress Holbrooke began to talk.

"Students of Luna Nova, please welcome All Might and his students from UA High!" She informed.

There was a polite round of applause for the students as Akko realized who was behind All Might. Her eyes landed on a particular green-haired boy standing nervously in the line. Akko was about to shout his name, but stopped herself from embarrassing herself and the school. After a talk and an announcement about UA staying at Luna Nova for bit, the crowd began to disperse as Holbrooke began a discussion with All Might. She then assigned Diana to talk to a tall blue-haired boy with glasses. Afterwards, a tour of Luna Nova began, with Professor Finnalen, Professor Ursula, Holbrooke and Diana leading it.

Akko felt a twinge of jealousy for the blonde prodigy. She got to lead a tour for the most famous hero ever! She thought as she turned and stomped away.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Diana really didn't want to give a tour. It was suppose to be class time but it was canceled due to UA coming. Even if class wasn't today, she could be studying since exams are coming soon. She didn't let it show however, as she presented the school in a professional manner. She could tell that the class had plenty of goofballs and serious students. There were a few interesting people in the class. She remembered what Iida told her.

_"Is there anyone I should keep an eye on in this class?" She asked Iida before the tour started._

_"Well, Bakugo, the blonde spiky-haired boy may seem aggressive but likely won't hurt anyone. Hopefully."_

_"Anyone else?"_

_"There is also Mineta, purple hair and Kaminari, yellow hair. Kaminari isn't that much of a problem but Mineta is the one you should worry about. He's very, perverted. He often tries to get close to girls and, well." Diana could understand. She looked at his direction to see that he was staring at her. She noted that he may be interested in her and soon started the tour._

As she presented the different classroom and other areas, she noticed how uncomfortable All Might looked. Many wouldn't have noticed but Diana was used to reading people. she saw how restrained his movement looked. She began to wonder why when eventually it was answered.

"Uh, Headmistress excuse me but I have to go to the washroom!" He yelled as he dashed away.

"Oh, I don't think we've told him where the boy's washroom is. Diana, can you show him the way there?" Holbrooke asked her.

"Of course Headmistress." She walked into the direction he ran off to. She was usually prepared for anything. Dragon attacks, potion accidents, you name it. However, what happened when she went to see All Might caught her off guard.

All Might was in the small hall that connected the dorm rooms. The only thing was that it wasn't All Might. It was a watered down, skeletal version of himself in a cloud of smoke.

"A-All Might?" Diana was definitely not expecting this. She was prepared for everything, except for this.

"Crap." Then he coughed blood. This alarmed Diana. "I can't keep doing this. I didn't think that this tour would take so long." He coughed again, with even more blood coming out.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone that you've seen me like this."

"Why shouldn't I? It's very worrying that your coughing blood. We should tell the teachers immediately." She insisted.

"Listen, no one knows about this form and if they do, it could mean trouble. Do me a favor and don't tell them."

Diana understood the message. This was a secret between her and All Might.

"Shoot, how am I going to stay like my muscular form if I'm already at my limit?"

"How about I use a spell?"

"Huh?"

 

Diana wasn't too sure about the spell. She may have mastered it in animals, but using it to replicate a person she's only seen for about an hour? That's a challenge. 

She took a few deep breaths as she held her wand in front of her.

"Metamorphie Faciesse!" She put all her energy into the spell with her shout and casting as the light from the tip split up and flew around him. When the balls of light circled him, he was first startled but eventually allowed them to transform him. A mist enveloped him until a burst of green light bounce of his newly formed body.

"It almost feels the same!" He exclaimed, surprised that it worked.

"If you activate your quirk and then turn it off, I believe it will stay the same."

"Arigato," He thought for a second before pulling her in for a hearty hug. Once again, Diana was surprised by the action. "Diana! Thank you very much!" He released her after giving a pat on the head.

"Um, it's not a problem." Diana didn't mean to stammer but it was inevitable after being hugged by a giant muscular man.

"Also, do I have the same strength as my quirk?" He contemplated as he flex his bulging muscles.

"You probably have a tenth of your original power, so don't go around thinking you can still punch the same."

"All right! Anyways, thank you again and I'll be heading off." He sprinted across the hallway and returned to the group in seconds.

Diana had a feeling that this visit to Luna Nova isn't going to be like any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wrote another chapter in a day! I guess It's because I feel like writing a lot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Also, Dad Might will be dad to anyone who he chooses!  
> 


	4. A Disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is quiet until something, or should I say, someone comes to disrupt the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little intense compared to the previous happy ones. I had this idea for months now and I'm glad I can finally share it.

The tour eventually ended and by then, everyone was hungry. They all decided on having a late breakfast, or brunch. While the professors led the group to the cafeteria, Diana kept an eye on a certain grape-haired boy. She sighed. It was enough trouble to deal with Akko but at least she's friends with her. On the other hand, this Mineta is likely going to give her a lot more problems to deal with. She could tell just by looking at him how disturbing he is. From what she can tell, almost no one in the class likes him, and for a perfectly good reason. She wondered  _how_ he even was able to join this class in the first place. Her thoughts were eventually stopped when she heard All Might ask the Headmistress something.

"Headmistress, is Luna Nova as safe as you say it is?"

"Of course it is All Might. We have hundreds of acres of the Arcturus Forest around us and the only way to get here is using magic. I don't think the League of Villains have a witch, now do they?"

"I suppose your correct."

Soon they arrived to their destination.

"Welcome to the Luna Nova Cafeteria." Holbrooke said with pride.

As they entered, the smell of delicious food was in the air. Diana remembered a meeting about making a delicious meal that wasn't all potatoes. Professor Babcock was completely agaisnt, talking about how Luna Nova's funds were already low enough but Holbrooke stated that they needed to have at least one presentable meal.

She watched most of Class 1-A rush to grab some food. She noticed that rest of the school body was here as well. She was hoping to see the usual gang of green and red, but they didn't seem to be there until a certain brunette rushed through the door and launched herself and a green-haired boy.

"MIDORIYA!" She wailed as she held onto him tightly. Everyone around him was shocked. All Might almost pulverized Akko, if he hadn't noticed that it was a student.

"Miss Kagari, what are you doing?" Professor Finnalen asserted. "Get off him this instant." Akko sadly released him as Midoriya noticed who exactly hugged him.

"Akko!?" He then returned the favor and hugged her almost as tight All Might did to Diana. "I knew that you were going to be here! I just knew it!" He squeezed some more.

"Midoriya, I-I can't breath." Akko's face was turning red as she barely uttered the sentence. He released her after realizing how strong his bear hug was.

"Oh, uh sorry Akko." He said again with a nervous chuckle.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Anyways, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET INTO UA? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Her shout echoed through the giant room.

"Akko, please. Don't shout in the cafeteria." The heiress told her in a calm yet serious way. "Also, please move the conversation somewhere else. Your in the middle of the line, delaying everything."

"Oh, um uh, I'll get going then.' She dragged Midoriya to red teams table without even giving him a chance to grab some food. Diana could've almost face palmed but didn't. She watched Akko enthusiastically ask and answer questions to him. In comparison, they seemed like opposites.. Akko was all out-going while Midoriya looked very hesitant and reserved. She continued to watch them until she noticed a girl from UA also watching with jealousy in her eyes. Diana immediately realized that this girl thought that Akko was taking Midoriya from her. This wasn't going to end well.

After Diana received her food, she headed for the table where green, blue and red all sat together when they ate. She turned out to be the last one to arrive to the table since everyone already grabbed food earlier. Akko was especially enjoying it since it was a break from all the potatoes she had to eat and it happened to be tasty. During the small pauses when she wasn't eating, she would ask Midoriya questions.

"How's UA?"

"Um, well, it's interesting usually. In the first few weeks I was in the USJ incident."

"The USJ incident!? You didn't get hurt right?"

"I mean, I was using my quirk which almost destroyed my arms but other than that, I was good. To be honest though, it was terrifying."

"I can see how. Anything else?"

"I also took part in the sports festival and I had internships."

"I remember that we watched it at the end of April, right Diana?"

"Yes we did."

That was what most of the conversation was like, but with different questions. The only thing that bothered her during it was that she felt as though she was being watched. Quite a few times she looked around but eventually decided it was her own thinking.

Once everyone finished their meals, they decided to hang out somewhere. Midoriya invited his friends, Uraraka, Iida and even Todoroki. Diana realized that Uraraka was the one staring at Akko with jealousy which she made a mental note of. 

Unfortunately, just as they were about to leave, Professor Nelson rushed in from the second floor and summoned a magic megaphone.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. THERE APPEARS TO BE AN INTRUDER. GO TO THE NEAREST TEACHER FOR INSTRUCTIONS."

From that one announcement, the room was thrown into a panic. Goblins ran into the kitchen to hide as students ran around in a frenzy. It was only chaos.

"Everyone!" Diana raised her voice. Calm, concise and full of authority, she caught the entire school's attention. "Calm down. The professors will be able to deal with the trespasser. Go to the nearest one for instructions."

The student body relaxed more and headed to the professors. Diana headed for the Headmistress with green, blue, red and Midoriya's friends following her. Professor Nelson arrived to her before her so she waited.

"Headmistress, I believe that the trespasser is a villain."

"Oh dear, how many are there?"

"Only one, but if a villain made it to Luna Nova..." Nelson shook her head.

"Nevermind that, we have to bring all the students to the basement."

"Understood." She then pulled out her magic megaphone again. "ALL STUDENTS FOLLOW ME TO THE BASEMENT." She waved her hand, signaling everyone to come. However, Diana decided to instead re-enhance the walls of Luna Nova, in case the villain attempts to break in. 

"Professor Finnelan and Ursula, can you head to where this trespasser is with All Might and Mr. Aizawa?" Holbrooke requested.

"Of course Headmistress." They swiftly ran out of the cafeteria.

"Akko, can you lead everyone else in our little group to where Professor Nelson is headed?" Diana asked her.

"You can count on me!" She then began to lead the rest of them away.

Diana walked out of the cafeteria and began to enhance the wall's durability, in hopes of being useful. 

 

* * *

 

 

The second they were out of the sight of any student, they began to dash towards the area. All Might began to think about who this villain could possibly be. Could it be Shigaraki and his League of Villains? Unlikely. Could it be One for All? Possible, but also unlikely. Those thoughts swirled through his head until he arrived to the scene. The place turned out to be near the front of the school where a man in white cloak and white witch-like hat stood. He appeared to be holding one of the standard wands that are used around the school, but is seemed to be made of wood with leaves sticking out.

The professors that came with him held their wands in an offensive position as he activated his quirk and Aizawa prepared to throw his scarf.

"Who are you?" Finnelan demanded.

"Does it matter?" he replied. His voice sounded strange. It was almost as though his voice was layered with three more of the same audio.

"If you don't answer, we may attack." Aizawa sternly stated.

"If you want reassurance, I'll just let you know that I'm not part of the League of Villain."

"How can we be sure?"

"Listen, does it seem like they have a wizard in their team?"

"Wizard? No one has seen a wizard for five hundred years." Ursula said with certainty.

"That's completely false. The only reason no has seen a wizard for so long is because you witches keep on neglecting them. And that's why i'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here to punish the witches that have ignored my brothers. Prepare for the downfall of witches and the rise of a new age in magic!" He shouted as his body suddenly disappeared and in it's place, a thick fog appeared.

Everyone was confused but was on high alert when suddenly All Might felt weak. His quirk was erased. He turned to see the man and in retaliation, he lunged at him. He may not have the power of his quirk but the transformation still lets him do some damage. He tackled the him to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the face until he realized it was Aizawa. He faltered as his quirk returned to him. Aizawa was knocked out cold after being punched and his face didn't look very good with ten bruises on it.

Suddenly, a green bolt of light hit All Might in the shoulder which gave him an electric shock that made him cough blood.

"Dammit, I'm at my limit."

He looked around to hear several shouts of different spells and different glowing lights. He ran towards it which turned out to be Ursula fighting the mysterious wizard. Ursula appeared to be tired and no longer had her robe or her hat on. She now wore a skin-tight suit which let her move around better and her hair was loose. In hopes of helping her, he charged towards him preparing a special move.

"Carolina Smash!" He held his hands in an X formation as he lunged towards him then releasing it. The person flew straight into the building, and once the mist cleared up, the person in the wall turned out to be Professor Finnelan. He gasped in fear of accidentally killing her with the move. All Might stood there pertrified of what could have happened but Ursula acted first and immediately checked her condition. It appeared that she has no major injuries since she pulled up a shield before being hit, but she was still hurt with both of her arms broken from attempting to shield her head and chest. He carefully picked her and Aizawa when all of a sudden, a familiar voice appeared.

"So, it looks like you hurt the wrong people All Might."

He kept his signature smile but it wavered slightly.

"Anyways, you might want to check on your students. You probably don't want anymore victims, now do you?"

The second he stopped talking, he looked at Ursula who understood him.

Something bad was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one minds the OC added. I personally don't like it when OCs are added to a story but this one won't be the center of attention. Also, expect more action in future chapters! There will be lots of it, especially in the next chapter.


	5. A Battle Between Prodigies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning that many student's lives may be in danger, Chariot and All Might return to Luna Nova. Unfortunately, they were too late as warfare had already begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this much more action-filled chapter! I was thrilled to finally write this. It may seem a little choppy and but I plan on rewriting it sometime in the future.

Midoriya followed Akko's lead out of the cafeteria until he noticed Kacchan walking into the opposite direction. He quickly ran towards him with his friends attempting to stop him. They were unable to block him as he eventually caught up wih him.

"Kacchan, we should be following the teachers."

"I don't give a damn Deku!"

"But-"

"Shut up! I'm gonna kill those villains and you better stay out of my way or you will too.”

His mouth shut closed as he watched him walk away without a second glance.

”Midoriya! What are you doing?” Iida shouted.

”Trying to stop Kacchan from getting hurt.”

”What do you mean?”

”He thinks that the intruder is a villain.”

“What!?” Uraraka was surprised.

”We must stop him before something happens.” Todoroki stated in a calm manner.

They dashed through the winding halls of the school. Many times they hid under tables and in classrooms to escape the teacher's sight. Several times, they narrowly dodged the teachers looking for remaining students but were very close to being caught. Eventually, the trail led to near the courtyard where Kacchan confronted another blonde prodigy.

"Oh no."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Diana didn't expect a student from UA be wandering around during a crisis. Who would even do that? Apparently Bakugo did. She whipped around after casting her spell to find him at her face looking very aggressive. The first sight of him startled her, but she kept her composure as his eyes stared her down. She spotted four other students running towards them before keeping her attention on him.

"Hey, get outta my way."

"Shouldn't you be with the other students?"

"Well, I don't care. Now move."

"I will not due to the fact that you are not in a safe place with everyone. Go return to teachers or there will be consequences when you do."

Bakugo clenched his fist as he advanced up close and personal in Diana's face.

"Listen. Move or you can have this," He opened his palm which began to create mini explosions. "cause I'll have fun bringing you down."

The heiress reacted quickly as she pulled out her wand. 

"Paleis Capama." The rod expelled a burst of sparks as a green globe encapsulated the blonde boy. Due to shock, he didn't react fast enough slip out before it enclosed, trapping him inside.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" His voice was mostly muted by the orb, but she could tell that he was enraged. If looks could kill, Diana would've been on the floor in a puddle of blood, dead. As she watched the boy attempt to break out, she sighed a breath of relief. The tension in that short conversation was almost unbearable.

Just as she was about to transport him back to the teachers, the bubble cracked. Diana stood there, alarmed by the fracture until it burst open with smoke pouring out. She waved the smog away with a spell until she heard a voice.

"You know, I hate people like you. You think that you're great and better than everyone cause you got lucky and was born in a fancy family."

She was annoyed by this. These facts were not true but even so, people think like this and that alone is what Diana is fed up with. She had at least twenty people in her life that have thought like this and there are likely more. Her grip on the wand tightened just by thinking about this.

"Well, guess what." The smoke cleared to revealed the boy with eyes of deep maroon. "You're going down today."

He threw his fist which exploded. The burst sent Diana through the archway and into the courtyard. She touched down on the grass and stones as the other blonde followed. She swiftly stood up and watched him carefully. His face showed no mercy as he dashed towards her. 

He jumped and executed a roundhouse kick, adding his quirk into the mix. She reacted fast and pulled up a barrier before he hit. However, the shield didn't protect her as his shin broke through it and sent her flying again. She was hurled right at one of the pillars, which chipped once she made impact with her back. The second she hit the stone, her spine made a sickening crack that sounded extremely painful. It took her longer to recover from the collision due to the pain but she still stood tall. She attempted to move away, but her condition left her frail and was only able to move a few steps. With her new positoon, she puled out her wand.

"Murowa!" A spell spiraled towards the boy as he began to counter it, yet he failed as it hit him in his hand traveled all the way to his shoulder.

"Freaking hell!" The shock from the magic surprised him greatly as his strength began to waver. Unfortunately, it was not enough to stop him as he walked towards her with newfound hatred. His pace quickened and it eventually turned into a run. The blonde thrust his hand at the Cavendish with force while sending his quirk through.

 Once again, the blonde was thrown but this time, across the courtyard. She slightly bounced off the floor after a hard landing where she eventually arose. Dirt speckled her uniform which was close to tattered after being hit by several explosions which burned part of it. Breathing hard, she raised her hand for another spell once he began to run towards her.

"Vega Vamus!" She threw her enhanced fist towards Bakugo, who used it to flip her over onto her back. She felt her entire body vibrate once she slammed into the ground. After the initial shock, she was quick to react and casted another spell.

"Ansolew Airo!" The statue of three breathed to life as a green aura surrounded it. It moved towards the baffled boy with an open palm. Her control over the stone was waek, due to the lack of focus and strength she had. he eventually realized what was happening and quickly blew the statue into smithereens. She was astonished by his strength. She knew that her power could never amount to his.

It was a hopeless match.

 

* * *

 

 

Midoriya's day couldn't possibly become even stranger. He first was in plane to England that eventually lead to school where his friend went to. Then a person comes up to invade and then now.  He could barely even believe what he was seeing. Two top students from two different prestigious schools were now fighting. He was pretty sure that they know not to fight, but it seemed that it was inevitable. Midoriya would've come in to stop the fight, but he couldn't. 

There was a green clear barrier between him and the battle. He suspected that Diana pulled it up before the battle began, just to make sure they don't end up in the crossfire. The only problem about it was that they're heroes (in training). It's what they're suppose to do. He couldn't handle watching Diana be thrown around like a rag doll. 

While the conflict happened, he and his friends did whatever they could to destroy the divider. it's not like it amounted to anything anyways. No matter what they threw at it, it wouldn't break. Iida used Recipro Burst and kicked. It didn't even leave a dent. Todoroki tried to use his ice to shatter it but instead, it was his ice that was shattered. Midoriya sused Full Cowling to no avail. Uraraka wasn't able to do much, but she tried to help by offering the use of her quirk.

Either way, it was pointless. Diana was going to be obliterated because of this wall and Midoriya can't do anything about it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Akko was anxious. She had no idea about where Diana went and who this "trespasser" is. For all she could know, it could be a villain here to wipe them all out! She turned around to make sure that everyone was following when she noticed that Midoriya and his friends were missing. Panic struck as she thought about the millions of possibilities. Could the "trespasser" be the one behind their disappearance and actually kidnapped them? Did they go to the washroom? Did they get lost? Are they actually there and she's just hallucinating? She slapped her face several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It was real.

She quickly improvised a plan and told her friends.

"Guys, I need you to make sure that no one knows I'm missing."

"Are you making one of your stupid plans again?" Sucy bluntly asked.

"Yes, and I need you guys to cover up for me!"

'You know what? Why the heck not! We'll cover for you Akko." Amanda added a grin for assurance.

"Thanks guys."

"Just don't blame us if you get caught."

"Fine."

And so, she headed off to find Midoriya's gang and Diana. She had a feeling that this small mission wasn't going to have a good ending.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Diana was ready to give up. Her body was in agony and she was near her magic limit. The only thing that stopped her was her willpower. With her remaining bits of strength, she whispered a final spell.

"Foraen Mugrowna." Large vines ruptured the ground and headed to the boy at lightning speed. The plants wrapped around him, restraining him. His sheer strength kept him from being pulled into the ground. She expected for another explosion, which she was correct. She was forced onto the floor as pieces of vegetation flew away with Bakugo now standing, free from the plants.

She then anticipated for defeat, but for some reason it didn't happen. She looked up to see that the boy's attention was on an all too familiar face coming in from another archway.

Akko.

She watched in dismay as his expression changed from confusion to pure hatred.

"STAY AWAY KAGARI OR I'LL KILL YOU!" The threat did nothing to stop her. She stormed in, headed for the fallen blonde prodigy.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" The only emotions on her face was bewilderment, worry and fear. Once she took a few seconds to understand the situation, her eyes clouded with outrage as she pulled out her wand. She was ready to retaliate.

Bakugo was the first to act as he charged forward, with the eyes of a murderer. Diana became aware of his intentions and soon enough, her body acted before her mind could.

She bolted off the ground and aimed right for Akko. Her speed matched Bakugo as they zoomed across the open space. The boy was first to stop to prepare a huge blast. 

By the time she arrived, the blinding light was already headed for her. Her only instinct was to create a spell. Any spell. As the discharge neared, she pulled up a magical barrier.

However, this was no normal spell.

The second the burst touched the green shield, Diana pushed forward with everything she had.

" **BELGA VEEDA!** " The wall absorbed it all in while becoming bigger and brighter. The shield then released a barrage of the same force, sending the stunned Japanese across the ruined ground and right through an arch.

He was then caught by an very buff man with signature bunny-like hair and a woman with blazing red hair beside him. Her vision blurred as all her energy left her body. She couldn't even notice that she was falling until everything became black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's wondering, Belga Veeda is a counter/reflect spell. If you watch the 15th episode carefully, you can see Chariot use it to reflect the laser not to shoot her own. Also, this spell is energy taxing because when Chariot used it, her hair returned to red. Also, please comment! I’ll be sure to see and reply!


	6. A Troublesome Restriction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle, Diana recovers enough to learn that she has been banned from doing something that is very important at Luna Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a good chapter after such an intense battle and remember that the Iida/Diana comes up a lot later.

There was darkness. Only darkness, and that was a refreshing breather for Diana. It was a break from all the fighting that occurred. In this small break, she was finally able to comprehend what had happened. First, a villain comes to Luna Nova, then there was the battle between her and Bakugo and now this. 

The black abyss that Diana's consciousness was in eventually changed into an all too familiar scene.

The Missile Crisis.

This particular scene happened to be recurring lately in her dreams for some odd reason that she currently does not know. In this dream, she found herself reaching for Akko after she fell off the Shiny Valley. She felt the rush of fear as her hand outstretched for her. Unfortunately, she was too far, and soon, the Noir Missile had her flying off the broom. Everything was in slow motion as the broom changed back into the Shiny Rod and she began to fall. She dropped through the sky, waiting for a certain witch to come and save her. 

But it never happened.

Instead, a man in a white witch hat and cloak stood on a customized broom that looked almost identical to the Shiny Valley, except for the lack of blue orbs on it. His hand stretched out for her's in slowed time. In all of the dreams she had previously, he caught her from her impending doom. However, it appeared that this one wasn't going to end like that.

His hand retracted, as a blackness spread across his clothes and broom. The darkness spread like ink on page, eating away at any light on him. His obscured face turned as dark as tar where two blinding white eyes and a sinister smile grew. A haunting laughter ringed through Diana's ears as she fell to her fated death.

 

She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary. Her quickened breath slowed down as she realized that the nightmare is now over. She leaned up to learn that she was still in her burnt clothes and her left arm had a hard cloth-like material surrounding it. She winced as looked around to find a very concerned Akko tackling her.

"DIANA!" Water gushed out of her eyes as she clung to Diana like glue.

"Akko, please let go. It's painful."

"Oh, sorry." She released her with a twinge of sadness. "Anyways, your awake now!

"What do you mean by i'm 'awake now' ? How long was I unconscious?"

"The entire day which means it's now Tuesday morning."

"I see." She contemplated about it. "What happened then?"

"So much!" She then began a very detailed summary.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_The second Diana's body hit the floor, Akko had to take a minute to think about what had just happened. However, she didn't have time as Ursula and All Might came rushing in._

_"Akko! What happened?" Professor Ursula said with urgency as she quickly arrived to Diana's side._

_"Um, well, uh, I just came so,"_

_"I can answer that ma'am!" Akko spun around to find Iida and a few other students from UA coming in through a different entrance._

_"Please tell All Might while I handle Diana." She analyzed her condition with spell to find several broken bones and other injuries._

_While Iida explained the situation, Akko tried to help her mentor._

_"Sensei, is there anything I can do to help?" The teacher didn't even look up. "The most helpful thing you can do is not interrupt me. I'm sorry Akko, but these injuries are serious."_

_She pondered about a way to transport the fallen prodigy until an idea popped in her head. Akko dashed to Uraraka and asked her a few things. Using her quirk, they were able to move Diana without applying pressure on her wounds._

_"This was a great idea Akko!" Her teacher said as they ran across the halls._

_"I know."_

 

"And now we're here. Bakugo didn't have an injury but was still unconscious after being blasted and he's actually awake. When he first woke up, he started blasting everything, so the teachers had to move him into a different room. Also, when All Might came to the battle, he was carrying Finnelan Sensei and Aizawa Sensei because they were injured from the villain attack. Apparently, Finnelan had two broken arms and Aizawa had a concussion. They're around here somewhere, but are recovering. After we brought everyone to the infirmary, the school went crazy. Wangari wanted to write a huge article but wasn't allowed to mention UA. Speaking of UA, Midoriya and his friends were interrogated to gain information about the fight. According to Midoriya and Iida, you were thrown around like a punching bag."

Akko jumbled up the events of yesterday until she finally finished.

 

* * *

 

 

The nurse eventually arrived to tell Diana a few things. 

"Miss Cavendish, your condition from yesterday has stabilized but you're not fully recovered. Your spine had some physical trauma, likely from being thrown into one of the pillars, but it is very minor. Your left forearm's bones are fractured, probably from one of the kicks that boy sent. It will likely take two or more months to recover, so you'll need cast. Now, your most serious injury is your magic capacity. As you know, witches have a limit to how much magic is used. It can be trained to be higher, which you have done but what you did yesterday was no small thing. Using a reflection spell requires focus and is energy taxing, depending on what is being reflected. You used that spell on a huge explosion. Normally, going over your limit wouldn't have injured you that way but it was all at once, way over what you can possibly handle. "

"Miss Cavendish, I'm afraid that you are not allowed to use any magic under no circumstances for the next few months."

This was absolutely terrible for her. She's a witch, descended from some the greatest ones that have ever lived. Her entire life revolves around magic! How is she supposed to survive in a  _magic_ academy without using  _magic._ She literally comes to this school to use magic. It's even worse due to the fact that exams are coming up near the end of this month. How is she suppose to pass without using magic? That's like trying to pass a test without writing it down. 

While Diana was having a meltdown in her head, Akko was protesting against it.

"What do you mean by no magic? We go to a magic school to use it! Exams are coming up soon and you expect her to not use magic?"

"Miss Kagari, if she uses more magic in her condition, she may suffer from many consequences. Her body will be in immense pain. Her limit may become smaller or she won't even be able to use magic again if she goes on like this. The professors will be able to understand."

"But-"

"I'll be fine Akko. It will only be for a few months and the teachers will understand. It was an accident and we can't do anything about it." Diana reassured Akko.

"But it wasn't an accident! It was Bakugo who did this! He was the one who started to fight you and made this happen! I swear I'm gonna kill that asshole."

"Language Miss Kagari."

"Sorry. It's just that i really hate him. He thinks he's better than everyone else because of his quirk. He even bullied Midoriya because he had no quirk and I hate bullies. I used to be picked on too, so it's something that I can't stand."

"If you don't mind me asking but, why were you bullied?"

"It was mostly about Shiny Chariot. There were kids who were interested, like me but no of them were super fans who wanted to become a witch. Everyone though it was pointless for me trying to become a witch like her. They even kicked me around because of my quirk."

"May I ask what your quirk is?"

"It's called Endurance. My body can handle high amounts of physical stress, which is why you find me doing reckless things most of the time. It's also why I can handle the poison Sucy gives me all the time."

"Sucy poisons you!?" Diana was very concerned about Akko's health.

"Ah, well forget I said anything." Suddenly, the door to the room slammed open to reveal Lotte. 

"Akko! We're gonna be late for class! Let's go!" She gestured to hurry up.

"Shoot! Uh, bye Diana! See you later!" She rushed out of the room without a second glance. Once she left, the nurse returned to adress one more thing.

"Anyways, regarding your arm, we cannot heal it with magic. That would also strain on your body. Instead we'll have to use modern medical treatments, which means there will be a cast around your arm for the next few months."

Soon, the nurse began to brew tea for her and Diana. When she walked over to her bed to offer a cup, the doors smashed into the walls again.

 _"I am here coming to see Young Diana!"_ All Might shouted as he waltzed in.  He caught everyone off guard and almost made the nurse drop the tea.

"All Might, you may be an honored guest here at Luna Nova, but you cannot just barge into the infirmary like that!" The medic exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I was simply excited to see Diana again. Could you let us have a private conversation?"

"Of course, but next time come quietly."

"Thank you!"

He walked up to Diana who was still stunned by the door and All Might.

"Hello Young Diana, I hope you're doing well."

"I am, thank you."

"That is very good, considering the damage you must've taken. Bakugo is indeed very powerful and has enough strength to kill you. However, he knows to not take such measures, but that doesn't change what had happened. I am very sorry for what my student has done."

"It is fine. The most severe damage was done by me overdoing it. Either way, I will recover in time."

"Thank you for understanding but I have a very important question to ask you."

She tensed, thinking about what could possibly be an important question until the words came out.

"Young Diana, how exactly do you reverse this spell? I don't exactly want to live the rest of my life like this."

The prodigy attempted to stifle a laugh, but a small giggle still left her mouth. This was probably one of the first times she ever laughed in many years and the sensation surprised her. The pro stood there, lost about what this laughter was about until she realized his reaction.

"Excuse me, your question simply surprised me. I'm afraid I cannot cast the spell to reverse it, but I believe Professor Ursula will be able to help your predicament. She has a history of secret identities and is sure to keep your's a secret."

Diana made sure that she didn't accidentally slip the professor's real name, since she was still under the status of Ursula Callistis. The hero soon left, which left her with a cast to look forward to.

 

* * *

 

 

As All Might walked the halls of Luna Nova, he though about his conversation with Diana.

_"She has a history of secret identities and is sure to keep your's a secret."_

What did the red-headed professor hide? She didn't seem like the kind of person to hoard secrets, but appearances can decieve. He recalled the battle with the wizard. Her hair let loose reminded him of something or someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Her words echoed through his head until he realized that he was in front of one of the professor's offices, likely the Finnelan one. He was about to continue his way through until he heard a familiar voice.

"I don't freaking know why!" A different blonde prodigy shouted. The sound was quieter than it should have been due to the door in the way but there was still the same intent.

"Well, there's gotta be a reason! No one starts blasting people for no reason!" This new voice was harsh in that moment, but All Might could tell that this person is usually more strict and authoritative.

"Calm down Nelson. We can ask him nicer." The next voice was more gentle and younger and definitely belonged to Professor Ursula. "There must be a reason, Bakugo. This is serious and we need the answer to it."

"I know it's serious but I'm telling you, I don't know! It's like my mind and body was acting on it's own."

He heard muttering between the professors that was something about possession and framing.

"Bakugo, was your body acting against your own will?" 

"I exaggerated a bit but it's not that different. I was pretty unhappy, and I became angry once I was in the ball. The only thing is that I was  _really_ angry. It felt like the anger wasn't about whatever her name is but just for the sake of being angry and didn't feel like mine."

"That's pretty different compared to what you said before."

"Whatever!"

More muttering commenced between the witches until the pro hero heard footsteps in the distance. The sudden sound brought him back to reality which made him finally notice that he was eavesdropping. Startled, he posed and leaned against the wall as the person eventually came into view.

"What are you doing All Might?" Aizawa had his head wrapped in bandages, just like what happened from the USJ incident.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"I've recovered enough to walk, but I have to head back after. You also didn't answer my question. What are you doing?"

"Posing." Which was true. he was in fact, posing.

"Whatever your reason is, we have more important matters."

"Like what?"

"Teaching."

"Weren't postponing it for tomorrow because of the interrogation today?"

"It's their fault for getting into the mess. Just start the lessons without them."

"But-"

"You're too soft on them, especially Midoriya. If you keep it up, they'll just take advantage."

"I won't start until they all are there for lessons."

"Do what you want. I can't teach for now, but I expect you to replace me well."

"Of course I will."

 

* * *

 

 

Chariot thought that she had seen everything that could've happened in this school. Most, if not all of these situations were Akko. For example, the potion incident where a certain professor ended up turning into a mushroom for a week. Or the time when she accidentally released all the birds in the Aviary. Even the fairy strike, which had her included as a protester. However, none of that could have possibly prepared for a fight between two highly gifted students.

The suspect sat in his chair, slouched and very annoyed. Looking at him gave her the drive to begin calculating possible outcomes until one stood out. 

"Bakugo, I need you to hold still. I will begin a diagnostic of your affects from magic."

"Why?"

"It may prove whether or not you're guilty."

"Fine."

She flipped her wand open and waved it. A green aura surrounded the boy, which startled him greatly. The green aura extended into the tip of Chariot's wand and absorbed into it. The wand then expelled it back out, creating a green board full of charts, graphs and writing. She skipped through several pieces of text until she found a graph. The affect of magic graph. This specific graph is suppose to show what magic has been used on the body at what time, what kind and how it affected it. The graph was almost completely blank except the spot for yesterday. It was cluttered with barrier spells and heat blast conjured by Diana. She wasn't very sure if any of the information on here would change anything, but it seems that it would.

She looked at one sentence that made her hand drop the wand which dispelled the board. Nelson was obviously worried, but soon learned she doesn't need to.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. And I found the answer." She turned towards her.

"Bakugo Katsuki is innocent"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to comment! I will be sure to respond and I always love it when there's a new comment or kudo.


	7. Class 1-A's Magical Training Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana returns to her classes along with everyone else in the incident as Class 1-A begins their special lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind another "battle" chapter. I actaully didn't intend to write it this way but it's how it came out.

It was 6:30 in the morning and Toshinori was already up and running. He spoke to Ursula yesterday, regarding his transformation. His body returned to normal for that day but he returned the next day to turn into All Might.

He pranced through the halls towards where Class 1-A is staying. The room was a vacant classroom that transformed into an entire dorm. Using magic, the teachers of Luna Nova expanded the class into two separate sets of rooms that had a washroom for a certain gender. The boys stayed on the right and the girls on the other side. There was even a common room with sofas and tables for anyone to socialize in. In this lounge sat the only student studious enough to wake up at 6:30 in the morning.

"Good morning All Might!" Iida called to him with a clear and loud voice that made him flinch.

"G-Good morning Young Iida. Why are you awake so early?"

"Our special classes begin at 7:30, and a student must be prepared at least 10 minutes before it begins However, a diligent student will be ready an hour early."

Iida never fails to surprise All Might with his earnest attitude. Almost no one else in the class was as attentive as him.

"Have you seen Bakugo at all yesterday? I didn't see him return after being interrogated."

"I haven't either but I spoke to a professor today who told me that he came late at night."

"I see. Well, I hope he's doing well."

"So do I. Do you mind if I sit here for a bit?"

"Not at all."

The two spent the time talking about hero business and UA until the students began to wake up at 7. The first one to leave the dorms other than Iida was Yaoyorozu which was expected. Asui and Uraraka followed with Tokoyami and Ojiro after. The rest of the girls entered as the boys did as well. The last one to come was Midoriya who came just in time. All might was about to begin his lesson until he realized that Bakugo was missing. They waited for a few more minutes until he finally walked in. His recent scars from a few days ago looked worse as he entered with his brows furrowed. Everyone stared, dumbfounded.

"What do you want!? We have a class to start!"

Toshi cleared his throat. "You are correct. Everyone, follow me. We will be heading to our special class now."

The students stopped staring and began to whisper about what may unfold as they left the room.

All Might held his notes in hand, rereading them. The only thing he was sure about was that these classes were going to be nothing like they have ever seen before.

 

* * *

 

 

Classes began at 8:00 for Luna Nova. Students filed in for Magic Astronomy and sat at their normal seats. Everyone noticed how the star student of the school was late. They decided that she was taking another day off until she walked into the room. All eyes were on Diana and the cast that was around her left arm. Although she held the same demeanor, she was uneasy. Her hand trembled ever so slightly that almost no one noticed. Except for Akko.

As the prodigy took her seat above Akko, she relaxed. It was going to be a normal school day with note taking and studying. Unfortunately, life never gives her what she wants.

Chariot rushed in as the time for class already begun.

"Hello students. I know it is suppose to be Magic Astronomy, however the schedule changed. Please follow me outside the building. Quiet chatter erupted among the students as she followed with Hannah and Barbara at her flanks. The concerned looks on their faces could've broken someone's heart in half.

"Diana, are you ok?" Hannah asked with slight uneasiness.

"I am fine girls. The nurse said I will only be wearing this cast for a month or two, so do not fret."

"We know but, all that fighting must've been intense."

"Yeah! There's gotta be more than just a broken arm."

"I appreciate your concern, however I will be fine. I am recovering quickly, so there is no need."

"Fine. We won't pester you anymore."

"But, we'll be watching to make sure you don't get hurt anymore."

Once the conversation concluded, Diana felt her heart break just by lying to her closest friends. 

Soon enough, they arrived to their destination. The place was called the South Building. From what she read in ancient textbooks, it's original purpose was to practice offensive spells but has not been needed due to the peace in the country. They eventually entered, but the place inside looked nothing like it did outside. The exterior was crumbled and decaying while the interior looked brand new. Not a single chip or spot in sight. The class arrived into a room the size of four school gyms combined. In the center however, stood Class 1-A in their hero costumes.

"Hello there Luna Nova students!" All Might waved.

Everyone lined up as they began to address them.

"Students, today we will be working together in honing our skills. Our lesson will be learning to defend against magic. Since magic is on the rise, It's expected that there will be villainous witches we must face, but without proper training you will fail to stop them. Now, does anyone from Class 1-A know who the Nine Olde Witches are?"

The only hand raised was a girl with a spiky ponytail and in a revealing outfit.

"Young Yaoyorozu."

"The Nine Olde Witches are considered to be the most powerful witches to live. They first came into existence in the 5th century and are the founders of Luna Nova. They helped humanity but disappeared when we gained quirks."

"Yao-momo, how do you know all of this?" A student with yellow hair and a black highlight asked.

"I knew we were going to a magical academy so I didn't want to seem uneducated."

"But why?"

"Kaminari! We will be assigning the students with a partner and you will practice fighting each other. Know that me and Professor Ursula will also be participating in this training as we will fight each other. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Now then, let's go beyond!"

**"PLUS ULTRA!"**

 

The partners were actually not chosen by random but in fact by skill. The two fighters will have trouble which each other, but some arrangements were made to make some heroes have a harder time. The witches are allowed to use their quirks in the battle as much as the heroes are. 

The students chosen to fight are

1\. Amanda O'Neill vs. Tokoyami Fumikage

2\. Jasminka Antonenko vs. Kirishima Eijiro

3\. Constanze vs. Aoyama Yuga

4\. Atsuko Kagari vs. Midoriya Izuku

5\. Lotte Jansson vs. Kaminari Denki

6\. Sucy Manvarban vs. Yaoyorozu Momo

7\. Hannah England and Barbara Parker vs. Iida Tenya

8\. Diana Cavendish vs. Bakugo Katsuki and Todoroki Shoto

There were several others listed, but she couldn't hear them. She was suppose to fight two heroes with a broken arm? And one of those heroes gave her the broken bone and she can't even use magic! After the names were called and everyone positioned themselves against their partners, Chariot realized Diana's injury.

"Diana I'm sorry! I didn't notice that you broke your arm from a few days ago!"

"It is fine professor."

"But, you can use magic still."

"I'm afraid that I have been banned from using it to stop myself from getting injured anymore."

"Oh dear. Well, you shouldn't participate anyways with broken limb. It's dangerous!"

"Hey, can we hurry up already?" Bakugo barked.

"You are right Young Bakugo! We shouldn't waste anytime. 3,2,1,"

"GO!"

 

* * *

 

 

Amanda waited for a day like this to come and it now finally happened. She was ready to turn this bird guy into a pile of mush. As soon as All Might shouted, she rushed in with her wand.

"Slonhon Deance!"

A flower and vegetation protruded from his forehead, causing him to panic. A shadow version of himself appeared through his chest and ripped the plant off.

"Thanks Dark Shadow."

"I see. Well, this will be fun."

She bolted towards him with another spell in mind.

"Vega Vamus!"

And her hand was in a ball of flames.

 

* * *

 

 

Kirishima pounded his hands together as he activitated his quirk. This fight should be a piece of cake. A chubby girl like Jasminka can't do anything that can hurt him, right?

Of course he was wrong.

As soon the battle started, he jabbed right at her stomach. Except it didn't make contact. Instead, she grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall.

There was some pain, but not enough to hurt him. He climbed back out and lunged right at her to find a magic barrier. The shield released to allow her to punch him back into the air. She then jumped up above him and turned into a ball and smashed him into the ground, creating crater.

He looked at her to see that she was  _still_ eating her chips.

 

* * *

 

 

Aoyama was sure that this fight would be over in a second, but things don't end up that way. Once it began, he placed his hands behind his head and fired. The lasers dissipated against a clear shield that was conjured from the wand. Beneath that wand, Constanze pulled up a SMG. A literal gun. She then started to fire green bolts of light that shocked him everytime he was hit. Many times, his cloak found new holes from the bullets.

"Please stop ruining my fabulous cape!"

 

* * *

 

 

Akko was ready. She knew Midoriya. She knew about his insecurities, his knowledge and strengths. The only thing she didn't know was his quirk.

"One for All: Full Cowling!" His skin glowed as lines through his arms and face became a florescent orange. He finished powering up and dashed at her with full speed.

"Metamorphie Faciesse!" The Akko that once stood there was replaced by an orange elephant that charged towards him.

"Full Cowling: 5% Detroit Smash!" He threw his fist right at the elephant's nose which caused a large bruise. The dazed animal chanted another spell.

'Metamophie Faciesse!" The elephant disappeared in a cloud of smoke and into mouse.

"Catch me if you can!" She scampered off as the boy followed.

"Don't worry, I will."

 

* * *

 

 

Lotte couldn't believe that she was chosen to fight a hero. He may be in training, but he still has the power of one. Her legs quivered as All Might begun the battle. She prepared a spell, but Kaminari already begun his attack

"Get ready cause I'll beat you up in no time!"

His hands crackled with energy as he began to direct it to her. Her reflexes created wall of magic, which bounced it away. She decided to do something she was well known for. She began to sing behind the barrier. Her melodic voice reached out to the ancient spirits resting below and soon enough, souls of different shapes and size answered the call. Many of these spirits were the gym equipment, but one was in fact, an arcane stone guardian used to test spells.

Denki stared at the sprites with horror in his eyes. It soon dawned on him that magic is a lot more stronger than he anticipated. With no other moves left, he decided to us his last resort.

"Indiscriminate Discharge: 1.3 million volts!" The field of lightning that flew around became sporadic and energetic. This would've shocked everyone around him, if it were not for the magic protecting Lotte. 

"Stone Guardian Spirit, please protect us!"

The hulking keeper of the building stood in front of them, not even taking a single shock. After the electricity died out, the only thing left was a short-circuited idiot.

 

* * *

 

 

The only thing that was on Yao-momo's mind was strategy. How will she defeat this witch? She took on idea of their opponent being a magic based villain. She tried to design a plan but nothing and soon the battle began. She stared her enemy down. A girl with long mauve hair with deathly pale skin. Not much to work with so she created a metal staff for her to first fight with. As soon as it was made, the girl ran towards with unexpected speed. She watched carefully as Sucy pulled out vials of different concoctions. She dripped one small vial onto the floor in different areas and instantly, huge treas sprouted from underneath. The new plants gave Sucy an advantage while giving Momo a hard time. 

This wasn't what she wanted.

Out of the blue, she turned to see leaves and branches jump off the trunks and come to life, chasing her. They would become bigger and more terrifying every minute. The only thing was that these "monsters" were illusions caused by Sucy's potions. She chuckled as she sat on a high branch and watched the show.

 

* * *

 

Iida found it slightly unfair how he had two people to fight while everyone else had one. However, the answer soon revealed itself as he greeted his battle partners. Right away, he could tell that they are synchronized in every way. They know everything about each other and do everything together. He took it into consideration until realizing that many villains work in doubles because of their collaboration and skill sets. What a great idea, putting a realisitc duo. That's UA for you!

The battle started with green bolts heading his way. Conjurer was Hanah who was back to back with Barbara.

"We'll finish this quickly! Murowa!"

More bolts of light, added with some ice spears were aimed at Ingenium with enough power to puncture his armor. As he dodged the spells, he noticed in the distance a huge cloud of smog and a  _lot_ of blasting. He couldn't help but feel fear and a twinge of worry for the future head of the Cavendish house. Unfortunately, his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a heat blast in his face.

 

* * *

 

A blonde prodigy turned to see a blood-thirsty hero headed her way. He propelled himself through the air using his explosions as Todoroki attempted to reason to no avail.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU UP GREEN HAIRED BRAT!" Her first instinct was to whip out her wand, but she wasn't allowed. Instead, she was thrown back, slamming her broken arm into the ground. The pain shot up from her elbow and into her shoulder.  However, she couldn't sit there and cry. Smoke filled the area and soon, she couldn't even see her further than a meter away.

"DIE!" A leg swung into view.

Before he hit Diana, a different woman jumped in front and conjured a shield. Blazing red hair unraveled from the tie as she realized who it was.

The foot bounced off and soon, Bakugo was visible again. He finally noticed who stopped him. 

"Bakugo, haven't you learned your lesson already?"

He looked afraid of the consequences until his eye color darkened. Rage filled through his body until he sent another explosion right at them.

"WHATEVER!"

He went berserk. Chariot was flung to the other side of the gym as Bakugo applied his strength tenfold onto the other pordigy. Many times she was thrown around and recovered until she couldn't. It was painful and pitiful and she absolutely hated it. Soon enough, the towering figure of Katsuki walked towards her with a hand ready.

"Don't you have a quirk or something instead of being my punching bag?"

"Well, it's too bad that I don't have one."

"Are you joking? Well, it's always better for the world to get rid of the quirkless ones." His hand was raised, ready to smash until a wall of ice divided them.

"Bakugo, stop." Another boy with red hair on his left and white on his right walked in.

"Exactly! As class representative, I demand that stop all your heinous actions!" Iida also arrived with Hannah and Barbara at his flanks.

The boy's eyes turned back into his normal shade of red. He looked around in confusion before realizing what he did.

"Dammit! Why do I keep doing this! Why can't I stop myself?" He screamed into the air.

"The reason is because someone is making you do this." Everyone turned to see a disheveled Professor Ursula along with All Might.

"What do you mean professor?" Diana asked, quite curious but still in pain.

"Well, I checked Bakugo's magic statistics and it appears that someone used an emotion altering spell."

Emotion magic reminded the heriess of a certain Modern Magic professor that once worked here. The though gave her the chills. Croix may not be a bad person, but that cannot make up for all the nefarious acts she committed.

"Someone's messing with my emotions?"

"To be precise, it is your anger being enhanced by your hatred and magic causing you to lose control of your temper. The only thing I realized today is that the person casting these spells has a goal in mind. I suspect that their aiming for Diana."

All eyes were now on her, who was still in immense pain. 

"How can you be sure?" Todoroki asked.

"The first attack gave her a broken and a ban from her use of magic." From those last words, Hannah and Barbara's jaws were left open.

"Diana, your banned?"

"From using magic?  _Magic!?"_

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

The Diana's pain was not only physical but mentally. Her heartache worsened just by being confronted by them.

"I'm sorry, I simply did not want you to worry."

"Telling us earlier would've made us worry less!"

 "Listen, I just didn-" her words slurred together as she suddenly lost consciousness.

"DIANA!"

 


	8. Tenya's Very Important And Troubling Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another incident involving Diana and Bakugo, Midoriya can't help but notice that Iida seems to act a little different around the heiress. Whatever it is, it's not going to help them in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting a little late. I was pretty busy lately, so i had to postpone. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter that I've been waiting to write!

Everyone in Class 1-A and All Might sat around the lounge in their dorm. They all were annoyed that they're now cooped up because a certain student lost his temper. Mina, Kaminari and Kirishima complained to Bakugo. Others had their own small conversations, like Uraraka, Iida and Midoriya.

They all sat around a table, with Izuku and Ochako initiating the talk while Tenya sat deep in thought.

"Who were you up against Uraraka?"

"A girl named Avery. How about you Midoriya?"

"Well, I got Akko. It was pretty fun."

"I see. How about you Iida?"

He was caught off guard and almost fell out of his chair.

"AGH! Oh, um excuse me but what was the question?"

"Iida, you're not acting like yourself. What happened?" Midoriya was concerned. His friend doesn't act different unless something happened.

"I'm simply thinking deeply."

There was truth in his words, but Midoriya couldn't help feel that there was something else too.

 

 

 

Time flew and soon it was lunch. The students filed out to the cafeteria as Iida looked lost in his thoughts. As soon as they entered, Midoriya watched as the boy looked around but did not find what he wanted and eventually surrendered to the potatoes offered in the line. 

Once everyone grabbed their fresh food, Midoriya, Todoroki and the other two found their seats with Red, Blue and Green team. The only one missing was the Cavendish, currently healing her newly acquired injury.

"Hi!" Akko frantically waved as they sat down.

"Hello Akko."

"It's good to see you but the real thing we should be talking about is what's up with Iida?"

"Well, he is quite preoccupied with something."

"We totally can't see that." Sucy stated while sipping her mushroom juice.

"But seriously, what's up?"

He suddenly broke free from his daydreaming and realized they were talking about him.

"I'm just in a deep thought."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, it's about Diana. I'm worried but sometimes it's all I can think about. It's strange and I don't know why."

"Dude, I think your in love"

"Wha- Love? Me in love?" Iida was completely bewildered.

"These effects are love, right Lotte?" She turned to her bookworm friend.

"I think so, because I remember in Night Fall, book 17, Arthur started to have thoughts of Belle more often and-."

"Then what should I do?"

"Let's start by getting flowers and visiting her!"

"I suppose."

"Let's go buy some now!"

 

 

 

First of all, they were breaking the rules. Many of them in fact. One was told as they arrived at Luna Nova by All Might.

_"Class, none of you are allowed to leave the school under no circumstances unless there is permission. The main reason we came here was to make sure that the League of Villains don't attack again. Luna Nova is a school protected by a magical forest and can only be entered using magic so it's safe as long as your inside. So, with that clear let's head out!"_

Still, Midoriya can't protest against Akko once she had a plan in mind and soon he found himself on a broom and headed straight for Blytonbury. They sneaked them out by casting an invisibility spell and then signing out to town. 

Soon, the transparent spell wore off and he could finally see his own hands again. He took a peek before holding onto his driver, Sucy. Akko would've flown him but her skills in broom flying were lacking and so he was stuck with her. The only ones not participating in this was Blue team, who swore to not tell anyone.

Once they arrived to their destination, the UA students placed a new disguise on themselves. They wore sunglasses, hats and hoodies to hopefully blend in. 

"Where are we heading to Akko?" He wondered as they walked the winding streets of Blytonbury.

"To any flower shop around here!" She dragged him and everyone else around until they arrived to a place called Harrison's Floral Arrangements.

The man at the counter noticed them immediately as they entered.

"Hello there! Wow, there's 10 of you! How can I help you all today?" 

As he asked them, Midoriya saw Akko nudge Iida a bit.

"Uh, we're here to find flowers for a friend."

"What's the reason?"

"Well, she's currently recovering from an injury that happened today." Akko face palmed her head.

"Oh dear, I think I have something that may interest you." He walked into the back and brought a bucket of blue flowers.

He grabbed a flower that looked similar to a lavender plant, with the small blossoms climbing up the stem. The only difference was that this had a more violet and indigo color.

"This is a blue salvia. It's usually given to people who is recovering from an accident or illness. It's meaning is good health."

"Maybe something else?" Akko suggetsed.

"Well, this right here," He pointed at a five petaled one with it's fourth and fifth hiding behind the first three. "is a pansy. It was originally used for romance and is still to this day, just not that much. It's meaning is thinking or thoughts so you could use it as your thought of a fast recovery.'

"We'll take it!"

"Do you want it in a bouquet or a pot?"

"Bouquet please!"

"Alright, I'll get it ready for you."

Once they gained their flowers and paid, they begun their journey back.

 

When they returned, they were greeted by the entire class of 1-A, minus All Might and Aizawa.

"What were you guys doing?" Yao-momo's face was full of concern.

"We were getting flowers!" Akko jumped while doing some jazz hands.

"But why?"

"So Iida can confess his love to Diana!"

"IIDA'S IN LOVE!?" Everyone's mouths were left open, except for a few.

"Finally! Something exciting!" Mina exclaimed hyped by the romance.

"This is very unexpected, considering how he has a lot more of a platonic relationship with everyone." Asui added.

"Everyone! Let's all work together to turn this into a successful romance!" Mina yelled with everyone cheering with her.

 

The first thing to complete in  _Operation Confession_ is to drop of the bouquet. Luckily, Diana was still asleep when Iida placed on the nightstand. The only thing left to do was to wait and so they did. Days passed with most of them filled with rigorous quirk training activities. Everyone was impatient and was urging him to talk with her. Instead, Akko decided to visit Diana with Iida. However, Midoriya and Iida tagged along just in case Iida feels a little nervous. (Although that is unlikely.)

Diana's condition stabilized enough for her to return to class, so they all planned on having tea with her. So, on a Friday afternoon, they arrived at Diana's dorm and knocked quite furiously before Hannah opened the door.

"Akko? What are you doing here? Also, why are some UA students with you?" 

"Well, it's a bit of long story but we came to see Diana."

"Haven't you noticed her broken arm taking more damage the other day? Do you think she wants to have a little chat with these guys?"

"Uh, well," Suddenly, she was cut off by a voice from behind the door."

"Hannah, who's at the door?" A certain heiress called to her roommate.

"It's Akko and some UA students."

"Is there a reason why they are here?"

"She said that they wanted to talk to you."

"Please let them come in." Hannah reluctantly widened the door as the four entered. In the center of the room sat Diana, still in her sling sipping some tea.

"Is there something you need?" 

"Um," Akko was sweating. She didn't think this far and Diana usually had an intimidating aura that was hard to beat. As she stood there, twiddling her thumbs, Iida used it as an opportunity.

"First of all, I deeply apologize for Bakugou's behavior. His reflection of UA is not what the school truly is. As class rep, I am sorry for all the trouble he has caused you." He bowed down to a perfect 90 degree angle.

"There is no need. I understand that Bakugou has been affected by magic recently and that has caused him to make such decisions. However, you do not need to feel responsible for this. He is a peer, not your son."

"I suppose you are correct."

"Now then, is there anything else you wish to speak about?"

 

After a round of introductions, they were finally having a fully fledged conversation. Most of it was about heroes and magic like All Might or Bakugou's magic influence and such. Although Midoriya and Uraraka only added small bits, it was interesting to watch the conversation.

Soon enough, Akko began to urge Iida to win Diana's heart and so it begins.

"So Diana, did you see the flowers that Iida left for you?"

"Why, yes. The pansies were beautiful, but I did not know that Iida gave them."

"Wasn't there a tag or something?"

"There was, but it wrote, 'From Iida and Class 1-A' so I presumed it was from all of them as an apology." Akko mentally face palmed once the sentence finished.

"Well, what was your opinion of the flower choice?"

"The pansy's meaning of thought helped me appreciate it more as I understood it as the though of hoping I feel better soon."

Once again, Akko would've smacked her own face if it weren't for the conversation taking place.

 

The meeting ended with the romance not even starting but at least they learned more about Diana.

Either way, this was not going to be easy.

 


End file.
